


The Damp Lord

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas With Family, F/M, Fic Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: This silliness was inspired by one of my favorite fics: dueltastic's amazingCircumstances of a Small and Accidental Nature...in which the author succeeds wonderfully at writing a kid fic that is both in characterandrealistic. :D





	The Damp Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dueltastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dueltastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Circumstances of a Small and Accidental Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018314) by [dueltastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dueltastic/pseuds/dueltastic). 




End file.
